What Happened?
by goten1221
Summary: Point-Of-View Mostly Midna but changes from time to time.From beginning to end MidnaXLink


Link and Midna have been hang out for along time and where more comfortable talking to each other...about anything but somethings remand unsaid,personal unsaid was a full moon night and the stars where every where in the sky,Midna was sitting by the fire that Link made so they wouldn't freeze but Midna was cold,but never showed it,but Link was laying back arms behind his head,eyes looked over at Link and smiled,then turned back to the fire.

Why?why is he helping me?I'm a-I mean I was a bitch,I think at thought.I should tell him my feeling but what,what if he doesn't have thw feelings back or get so freaked out that he would stop helping me.I never had these feelings,do I like him,what IF I like him,what if I-.

You ok?Link said sitting didn't no she sighed out loud.

Uh oh yea,i'm fine".

"no your not,you want me to help you".

"What but how do you thin-

"you know how people say you can read a person like a book"?

"Well,yea but what doe-

"well,a girl,lady or women are the pages ripped out of the book,you can't read them,you got to look deeper into the story,and find out what it really means".

"Wow,that,th-that was very wise and beautiful but i am fine"

"Why are you lieing i know you want me to help you".

"no,i'm not,i'm okay".

"No,you just want to die".

"Whatever".

"Hey,you want some food".

"No,i already ate".

"no you haven't".

"well i'm not hungry"

"No,your starving yourself to make the pain go away".

Midna was on the verge of tears and she started to shake a little

"hey you ok"?

"Oh,yea i'm just cold".

"you don't want me to see your scars".

"Ugh just leave me alone.

"you want me to help you and not leave".

Midna stand up and walk away but Link followed

"Ugh,I feel better,i promise".

"You never felt this bad".

"okay i get it you know all about girls,ladys and wemon,just,just,i'm tired"

Minda walked back to the fire and stopped in he tracks when she heard Link say:

"you can't take it anymore".

Midna fell to her knees and hands looking at the ground with tears flowing down her face".

"Hey,you alri-

"go away".

"you want me to show you i care enough to stay".

the was a long silince besides hear Link broke it

"Look at me".

"No".

"I said look at me".

"I don't want to".

"Just please look at me".

"No".

Link grabbed Midna's sholders and stuggled to turn her around

"NO,I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOU,I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME,STOP IT NOW"

Link turned her around and Midna's eye meet had a anger look on her face,but then it turned to sad and she calapsed in Link chest,crying.

She wrapped her arms around Link squeezing him half to death.

"It's ok Midna calm dow-

"NO"Midna said nuzzling in to his chest trying to cover her face so he wouldn't see her crying,but it was to late for that."I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU"Midna said pounding his chest with her fist but it didn't seem to bother kept on saying the words "I HATE YOU" and that did bother him

"I HATE YO-

"MIDNA"

Link pulled her out of his chest and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Midna,please stop,i know you don't,please".

Link hugged Midna tight,then pulled back

"Link I-mph"

Link quickly pecked Midna on the kept on looking at each other.

"What was that for"

I-I,I don't know I-I just-

"Please do it to me again"

Link smiled and kissed her,longer though.

"Look um.. well I know you want to get back to your realm but"

When Link looked in Midna's eyes she was blushing

"B-but i Know thats not why you where upset,please tell me the real reason"

"Link I,I,I don't know h-how to put this but when Zant toke over my kingdom,well before he did he-he"

Link hugged her very tight while she cried on his shoulder.

"Midna you don't have to say it"

"he r-raped me"

Link couldn't help but to cry tighten his hands that was on Midna's side of her stomach,which made her grunt in pain.

"Ah oh i'm sorry,i didn't me to hurt you,I just wanna kill him so bad,slow and painful for what he did to you"

Link it's okay"

"NO IT'S NOT,he stole something that you can't get back"

"huh,yea but lets just go to bed and TRY to forget about what happened between me and Zant"

"Okay,sure,do you wanna sleep next to me it's a little cold tonight"

Midna blushed.

"W-w-well I-I-I"

"Midna i just want you to sleep next to me,nothing more,but I mean if you want more well-

"uh sure i'll sleep next to you"

"Nothing more?"

"nothing more."

Link kissed Midna for a long time then the separated,with saliva separating too.

Link huddled in a ball with Midna sleeping next to him,face into his chest to keep warm and they both fell asleep.


End file.
